Ed's Friends
by Tengu Queen
Summary: A little thing that came up in my head. Ed has friends! Three of them. And they're pretty much all insane
1. Default Chapter

Ed's friends  
By Tengu Queen  
  
Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. But I do own the characters that you have not seen before. A/N: Hi! I don't have much to say here except. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"ED! COME BACK HERE!" Faye cried. Ed ran down a hall and turned. Faye was close behind. They ran into the living area and Faye jumped at Ed and caught the girl's feet. "GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND!" Spike, who was on the couch when they came in, watched this all with mild amusement.  
  
"Ok, ok," Ed said. She handed Faye her yellow headband. The woman glared at her, then pushed her dark blue hair back and put it on. Ed got up and ran to somewhere else in the ship.  
  
"So," Spike said. "She stole your headband again?"  
  
"Ya," Faye said. "I don't know what she would've used it for."  
  
"You never know with Ed."  
  
"Dinner!" Jet called from the kitchen.  
  
"Din din?" Ed asked from what seemed to be the ventilation system. She stuck her head through a vent in the ceiling.  
  
"Yes Ed," Spike said, getting up. "Dinner time."  
  
"Yay!" Ed pulled her head back in, and then jumped from the vent to the yellow couch. Jet came out carrying bowls and a pot.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Faye asked.  
  
"Soup," Jet said. He poured the stuff, and everyone dug in. After dinner, Ed ran somewhere again, and Jet took the bowls and the pot. Jet was washing the dishes, when there was a sudden jerk, and they stopped moving. "Oh no. Not again." He went into the living room, and Ed came running back.  
  
"We are out of fuel," she said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because Ed was looking at it when it dropped!" Ed cried. Jet sighed. There wasn't a planet nearby; they had some food, but not enough to last a couple of weeks. He rubbed his head, went to the control room, and turned on the help beacon.  
  
"Everyone get some rest," Jet said, coming back into the living room. "We'll have to hope someone finds us when we wake up. They all nodded and went to their rooms.  
  
**********Next morning**********  
  
The smell of cooking came to the noses of Ed, Spike, and Faye. They got up and went into the living room. Jet was already up and cooking breakfast in the kitchen. They all had breakfast, and then all sat down in the living room. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming in over the speakers.  
  
"Someone found us!" Jet cried. They all ran into the control room, and out a small window saw a medium-sized cargo vessel that had been heavily modified by what looked like parts of different ships. Ed started jumping up and down. "I wonder who they are."  
  
"They're Ed's friends!" Ed cried. They all looked at her, and then shook their heads. Jet pushed a button.  
  
"Identify yourselves," he said into a speaker. Everyone waited a few seconds before the screen in their dashboard came on, showing three girls who looked about the same age as Ed.  
  
"We're Ed's friends!" they all cried. Spike, Faye, and Jet had wide eyes. Ed pushed her way to the screen.  
  
"ED!" one of the girls cried. The girl had short blond hair up in high pigtails, bright green eyes, and tanned skin. Another girl looked just like her, probably twins, and the last girl had short brown hair put in a small ponytail with her bangs covering the very top of her eyes which bright blue, and had a lighter complexion.  
  
"SUKI!" Ed cried. She hugged the screen, as did the other girl.  
  
"Ed!" the brunette cried. "Where you."  
  
"Around," Ed said.  
  
"How are."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Could we."  
  
"Sure!" The screen went blank and the ship came closer. Finally it reached Cowboy Bebop's ship and connected at the air lock. Ed ran to the air lock, followed by her three curious companions. The doors opened and the three girls on the screen rushed out and ran to Ed. The two blonds were wearing aqua marine T-shirts with tan shorts, and the brunette was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with black sweatpants. The four girls embraced, and pulled Ed back into their ship. Spike, Faye, and Jet followed them through the doors. On the inside it looked like a cargo ship, but the hallway was speckled with bits and pieces of different things. They followed the girls until they came to a large room. There were tons of things in that room. Different pieces of wrecked ships, a lot of crates of things, guns and knives and other dangerous things were put on shelves, wrenches and other tools were spread here and there, and various books were scattered around. Suddenly something flew into Spike's face. It was a hamster, with a mini jet pack on it's back. It then flew away.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Spike cried.  
  
"Oh," one of the blonds said, "that's Fred."  
  
"It good to see you again Ed!" the other blond said.  
  
"Uh, Ed, who are your friends?" Jet asked. Ed looked up at him. The three new girls got in line.  
  
"This is Suki and Tora," Ed said, pointing to the two twin blonds. "And this is Fi." She pointed to the brunette. "Ed went to school with them."  
  
"You went to school?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yep!" Suki cried. "We left it though. Questions were too easy."  
  
"What about your parents? Don't you girls have any?" Jet asked.  
  
"Nope," Tora said, shaking her head. "We take care of ourselves." They all nodded. Something started rising behind the girls. It was a man, looking very drowsy, that was at least seven feet tall, with a three-foot wide chest. Very mean looking.  
  
"We're doing quite well actually," Fi said, pulling a stun gun out of her pants waist and shooting the man without even breaking her sentence. She tucked the stun gun back into her pants waist and the man fell back down. Everyone older in that room stared at the girls.  
  
"Who's that?" Jet asked.  
  
"Oh him?" Fi asked, pointing to the man. "He's a bounty. We're bounty hunters." She then turned to Ed. "Why you."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Oh. We have."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, could."  
  
"Course!" Fi ran out of the room. A few minutes later she came back in with a cart loaded with fuel.  
  
"How did you know?" Spike asked.  
  
"Weren't you listening? Ed told me," Fi said. Spike, Faye, and Jet sweat- dropped. "You just take the fuel and we'll leave with Ed."  
  
"No, you can't leave," Jet said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your too young to fly this."  
  
"Why? I built it." Jet looked shocked.  
  
"With help of Suki!" Suki cried.  
  
"With help of Suki," Fi added. Jet still stared at them.  
  
"You still can't fly it," he said. "Your gonna fly with us. Get your clothes and come on. We'll fly away and leave this ship."  
  
"NO!" Suki cried. "If we go with you, we take this ship with us! This ship have things to make stuff with! This ship have our weapons!"  
  
"Little girls shouldn't have weapons," Spike said. All the girls jumped on him and bit his arms. "OW! YOU LITTLE.."  
  
"Spike," Jet warned. "Fine, you can keep this ship. What's it called?" The girls started rejoicing when he said they could keep the ship.  
  
"It's called the Bob," Fi said. They all sweat-dropped again.  
  
"Why do we have to take them?" Faye asked.  
  
"They're kids," Jet said. "We can't leave them to wander space alone. They're too young. So they're going to travel with us. Girls, welcome to the crew." The girls jumped in the air and laughed. Faye sighed. Fred the flying hamster flew around her head. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but I do own Suki, Tora, Fi, Fred, and Bob.  
  
A/N: I don't have much to say here either. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Give me the."  
  
"K."  
  
"Hand me the."  
  
"Here." Fi, and Suki were digging into the piles of stuff, with Suki asking for stuff, and Fi handing it to her. Jet came into the giant room.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked.  
  
"Building remote for T.V.," Suki said. "Last one broke."  
  
"Where's Tora?"  
  
"She fixing malfunction in control panel," Fi said. Jet nodded and went to the control room. There was Tora laying on her back, with her top half hidden under the control panel. There were various tinkering noises, and then a zap sound. Tora's legs went rigid, but after a few moments, tinkering noises were heard again.  
  
"What're you doing Tora?" Jet asked.  
  
"Fixing wire that goes to cameras," she said. "It broke, so Tora replacing it."  
  
"But you could get electrocuted!"  
  
"Ya. So? I been electrocuted more than once." Jet stared at her, and then shook his head. Ed came running into the room.  
  
"They got remote ready!" she cried. Tora smiled, and ran with Ed into the room. Jet followed. There were the four girls, sitting in front of a T.V. screen, watching Big Shot.  
  
"Howdy there bounty hunters!" the man cried. He started listing of various guys with low bounties, and then he said, "Oh! Here's a big one! He's called El Diablo. He was last seen on Mars, and is worth two million five hundred woolongs!"  
  
"That's a lot of woolongs!" the blond cried. "What's he wanted for?"  
  
"Murder, woolong theft, and other various things," the man said. "Well, that's the end to another edition of Big Shot!" Fi smiled.  
  
"We got bounty!" she said. She ran to the control room and was about to disconnect with the ship, but Jet stopped her.  
  
"No way am I letting you go get a bounty," he said. "This guy is too dangerous."  
  
"No he's not," Tora said, popping her head in. "We've faced worse guys than this. The guy that Fi shot was wanted for blowing up federal buildings. He and Suki really got along until we shot him and tied him up." Jet stared at them.  
  
"Look, we're going to Mars to get this bounty," he said. "But we're not letting you off the ship." He walked away and back onto his ship. "We got us a bounty guys!" Faye and Spike popped their heads in.  
  
"He? She? How much?" Spike asked.  
  
"He. Two million, five hundred woolongs," Jet said. Spike whistled. "We're going to Mars." He went into the control room and plotted a course for Mars. He then felt a jerk, and then everything stilled. Bob (the girls' ship) came into view of the window, and the screen flashed on to a picture of all four girls.  
  
"Bye Jet," Ed said.  
  
"Meet you on Mars!" Tora said, and the screen went blank again. Bob turned and started leaving. Jet's eyes opened wide, and he tried to speed up and catch them, but he couldn't.  
  
"ED!" he yelled. Bob suddenly went a lot faster, in the direction of the nearest Warp Gate. "Damn those girls!" Jet sighed and leaned on the control panel. Spike and Faye came into the control room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Faye asked. She then saw the ship. "So, they left huh?"  
  
"Yes," Jet said. "They're heading after the bounty I told you about. They have Ed with them."  
  
"But they'll be killed!" Faye said. She was actually worried about the little runt. Spike raised an eyebrow. Maybe Faye wasn't as coldhearted as he thought.  
  
"I know," Jet said. "So we're going after them. But Ed disabled our booster engines, and the girls did something to that ship to make it go faster.  
  
"You have to hand it to those girls," Spike said, "they are good with electronics. I mean, Suki is the one who likes to fiddle and make things, Fi is the pilot and seems to know how to use her guns, Ed is a good hacker, and Tora is the mechanic that fixes things." Jet nodded. Faye had a glimmer of worry in her eyes. Spike was really surprised.  
  
**********One hour later**********  
  
"We're finally here!" Jet said. They went through the Warp Gate, and ended up close to mars. Bob was nowhere to be seen. Jet pushed some buttons, and an old police officer showed up. "Hey Joe."  
  
"Hey Jet," Joe said. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yes it has," Jet said. "Listen, has a modified cargo ship come through here?"  
  
"Ya, it did about a half an hour ago."  
  
"Where did it land?"  
  
"On the water."  
  
"Thanks Joe." Jet pushed a button and the screen went blank. They looked around the planet, searching the water for something, then saw what they were looking for, and landed next to Bob. "Come on guys." Everyone stepped out and jumped to Bob. Spike went in first, followed by Faye.  
  
"ED! FI! TORA! SUKI!" Spike called. No reply. "I guess they all went out."  
  
"Damn it," Faye said. She ran back onto the Bebop, and a few moments later her ship launched out of the ship holder, and flew away towards the nearest city. Spike also went to the ship holder, and Swordfish flew out. Jet sighed and walked back to the Bebop. He'd let Spike and Faye find the kids. Fred the flying hamster then popped out the door and flew to Jet. Jet looked at it, and then sighed.  
  
"Come on in," he said. "I'll get you some food." Jet walked in and Fred followed him.  
  
**********On Mars**********  
  
"Where are you Ed?" Faye asked herself. There was suddenly an explosion to Faye's right, and she smirked. "I bet your right there." She flew into the HUGE hole that was now in the big building. She landed in what seemed to be a conference room, and got out. Insane laughter was heard in the hall, and she followed it. There was Suki in holding a sack full of something, laughing insanely. Ed, Tora, and Fi were running after a really big guy that Faye expected to be El Diablo. She ran after them, as did Suki.  
  
"That's enough!" Fi cried. "Come back here now!" She reached into pants waist and pulled out a gun. Not a stun gun; a real gun. Fi stopped and took aim. She fired, and the man fell down with a wound in his lower leg. Fi smiled. "Right on the target." She walked up to him, pulled his arms up behind his back, and handcuffed them. "Tora, please take care of mister Diablo's wound."  
  
"Got it," Tora ran up to El Diablo and took the bullet out of his leg, and bandaged it up. "It'll do until we get him to the nearest police place." Tora then pulled out a needle and inserted it into his arm. "That should knock him out." Fi, Tora, Suki and Ed then hauled him up and started walking to the conference room. Tora pushed a button that was attached to her wrist, and then put her arms back in place to carry El Diablo. When they reached the conference room, there was a hovercraft that was seemingly made out of junk. They put Diablo on the back, and got in.  
  
"Faye, if you want we'll give you and your crew the other guy to cash in," Fi said. "We'll have enough woolongs with this guy." Faye smiled at the girls.  
  
"Deal," she said. There was an explosion from downstairs.  
  
"Oh darn," Suki said. "That would be his friends. Time to go." Fi pushed some buttons and the hovercraft took off out the hole, towards the water. Faye got into her ship and flew out as well. Just as she left, many men in black suits rushed in. They saw where she was headed, and rushed down the steps.  
  
Faye and the girls finally got to their ships. Fi was the first to land, and she rushed into the ship, leaving the other girls behind to bring in Diablo, which they did in a hurry. Three black ships that were shaped sorta like Faye's appeared and started shooting at Fi's ship. Jet rushed out as Faye landed. Spike landed right after Faye.  
  
"Who are they?" Jet asked, pointing to the shooting ships.  
  
"Diablo's friends," Faye said. Suddenly something moved on Fi's ship. They turned to look and saw that it was a cannon. It fired, and a huge laser beam came out of it. The laser hit two ships, but left one untouched. The laser shut off, and something went flying through the air. It looked like a torpedo. It hit the last ship, and blew it up in a VERY big explosion. After the debris stopped falling, Fi, Ed, Suki, and Tora came out.  
  
"YES!!!!! IT WORKED!!!!" Suki cried.  
  
"What worked?" Jet asked.  
  
"I made that torpedo!" Suki said excitedly.  
  
"She also made the laser cannon," Tora said.  
  
"Oh!" Fi said, and ran back into the ship. When she came out she had the bounty that she had promised Faye in front of her. "Here you go Faye." She handed the chain connected to his handcuffs to Faye.  
  
"Thanks Fi," Faye said.  
  
"No problem," Fi said. "Come on girls. Bring out Diablo so we can cash him in." The girls went in and brought out Diablo. They put him on the hovercraft again, and drove away. Jet, Faye, and Spike got in their ships, fastening the bounty onto Faye's ship, and drove after them. They cashed in the bounty, which turned out to be worth three thousand woolongs, and waited outside for the girls. They came out and were all grinning happily. When they reached the other three, they stopped.  
  
"We want to talk to you guys," Tora said. "We like you and all, but we want to go out on our own again. It's a lot more free." Jet looked at them, then nodded.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Edward, do you want to go with them?" Ed thought for a moment.  
  
"Not yet," Ed said. "Maybe later."  
  
"Ok Ed," Suki said. "Take this though." She handed Ed a small, flat, square thing. "When you take it out and pull on the ends, it will make a beep sound in our ship. Use it when you get tired of these guys." The four girls embraced, then Tora, Suki, and Fi walked away to their hovercraft.  
  
"Bye Ed!" They all cried, then took off. It appeared they could go a lot faster without Diablo weighing them down. Bye the time Spike, Faye, Jet, and Ed got back, Bob was already gone. Ed sighed and they all went to the door to the inside of Bebop. On the door was a note that read: Jet, thanks for feeding Fred. Fi. They went inside and took off.  
  
***************************************************************8  
  
Senshichan14- Lol. I'm glad you like the fic.  
  
Little Washu5- Thanks!  
  
BirdieRumia- It does go a little fast. Actually, the partial sentences were my dad's idea. I would not be surprised though if he got it from Monty Python. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!  
  
NightHunter- Thank you!  
  
Demon Slayer- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Murdoc- Thanks for reviewing. No thanks though. 


	3. Epiloge

Epilogue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, but I do own Suki, Fi, Tora, Fred, and Bob.  
A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter. I know I'm finished with it but.. I WOULD STILL ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********** Ten Years later after Ed left **********  
  
"Faye, what are you doing?" Spike said, coming into the control room. He was wearing the same old suit. Faye turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm looking out the window Spike," she said. She wasn't wearing her normal yellow outfit. She was wearing blue shorts with a white t-shirt. Spike went up and hugged her from behind. Spike and Faye had gotten married about three years ago. Jet came in on this touching seen. His hair was starting to gray at the edges.  
  
"I still remember when you two hated each other," he said, shaking his head. Spike turned around and smirked at him.  
  
"Things change Jet," he said. They were all still bounty hunters after all these years. Suddenly there was the beeping of an incoming screen. They looked down at the screen, and suddenly four women showed up on screen. They looked about twenty. One had long brown hair in a braid, bangs that covered the top of her blue/gray eyes, and a light complexion; two had semi- short blond hair in high pigtails, tanned skin, and bright green eyes; and the last one had shoulder length pink hair spilling over a white headband, tanned skin, and bright blue/green eyes.  
  
"ED?!" Faye cried. The pink haired girl smiled.  
  
"Hey Faye!" she cried.  
  
"Where have you been Ed?" Jet asked.  
  
"Well, when I left, I called Bob, and the girls came and picked me up," Ed said.  
  
"Hey Jet," Fi said, waving.  
  
"Hey Fi," Jet said. "You still flying in Bob?"  
  
"Yep, but we've updated it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, I'll show you." The screen went blank, and suddenly a REALLY modified Bob came into view. It now had at least twelve cannons, and lots of other stuff that neither Jet, Faye, nor Spike could name. It then pulled out of view, and connected at the air lock. Spike, Faye, and Jet ran there, and when the doors opened, the girls stepped out. They were all as tall as Spike now, and had grown curves. They were very pretty now. Fi was wearing a dark purple tank top that showed a few inches of stomach, and black cargo pants that tucked into big black army boots. She now had a tattoo to the right of her belly button of a small silhouette of a unicorn's head. Her hair came down to the small of her back. Suki and Tora were wearing aqua marine spaghetti-strap tops that showed off their stomachs, tan hot pants, and black shoes with inch thick souls. Ed was wearing a tight white T-shirt, with black jean shorts, and black sandals. She smiled, ran up to Faye, and hugged her.  
  
"Faye!" she cried. Faye smiled and hugged her back. Fi came forward and shook Spike and Jet's hands.  
  
"Nice to see you again guys," she said. "So, you still live in this ship huh?"  
  
"Yep," Jet said.  
  
"Oh Faye! What's this?" Ed said, pointing to Faye's wedding ring. Spike went over and put his hands around Faye's shoulders.  
  
"That's my wedding ring," Faye said. "Three years ago Spike and I got married."  
  
"Oh good for you!" Ed said.  
  
"I'm happy for you Faye," Fi said. "Is there any little ankle biters that we should know about?"  
  
"No," Faye said. "We aren't going to have children for a while." Fi smiled. There was a cling noise and they all turned to see Tora with a wrench in hand, fiddling with Spike's ship.  
  
"TORA!" Fi cried. Tora looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hold on," she said. A few more clangs were heard, and then she stepped back. "Your ship is now fixed."  
  
"You mean you fixed the life support?" Spike asked. A couple of months ago his life support in Swordfish had failed, but when Jet looked at it, there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Yep, you'll be able to fly it now," Tora said.  
  
"Thanks," Spike said. Fi's frown turned into a smile. Then her watch beeped. She pressed a button, and a screen came out of it.  
  
"Hey Fi!" a woman said. She had short blue hair, amber/brown eyes, and was wearing a pink suit.  
  
"Hey Glacia," Fi said. "You got one?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Uh huh," she said. "His name is Striker. He's worth two thousand woolongs!"  
  
"Thanks Glacia," Fi said, and pressed a button to get rid of the screen.  
  
"What was that about?" Faye asked.  
  
"That," Ed said, "was a bounty. Are you guys still bounty hunters?"  
  
"Ya," Spike said.  
  
"Then have our gift," Ed said, and went back in her ship. She pulled out a woman with crop cut black hair, and a mean look on her face. "This is Luna Chow. She is worth one thousand three hundred woolongs." Ed handed the rope connected to the woman's handcuffs to Spike.  
  
"Uh we have to go guys," Fi said, "but it was nice seeing you again."  
  
"You too," Faye said. "Be sure to come see us again sometime."  
  
"We will," Fi said. The girls headed back into the ship, disconnected, and flew away. Spike, Faye, and Jet smiled at each other, then went into the living room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Senshichan14- I put the last chapter on tonight just for you. As you can see, I have one more chapter. A sequel? Hmmmm. *strokes chin while getting an evil glint in her eyes*  
  
GreenFireElf- Thanks for the review! 


End file.
